If Things Were Different
by demonicfaerie2009
Summary: Set season 2 when Michael and Sara reunite and spend a little time at the motel. A little tie-in story that doesn't change anything from the main story line.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break, the characters or the story rights, just what happens in my head.**

**Warning: Sexual content**

**AN: I love this show and since I started watching again so recently I knew I needed to write something on this. Michael and Sara were definitely the top notch couple for me. Set season two when Michael and Sara reunite and are sitting at the motel.**

–

"One more day, Sara." Michael whispered, grasping her hand gently. His pale eyes locked intently on her face. "One more day, that's all I'm asking."

The brunette looked back at him for a few moments, feeling herself breaking down internally. As she pulled her hand from his Sara shook her head. "You can go get cleaned up." She murmured and looked to the arm she'd just bandaged. "Keep this dry." Michael nodded, almost as if he knew something weren't right, then stood and left the small motel room. Only a couple of seconds later and Sara heard the shower kick in and a minute later the scrape of the sliding shower door as Michael got in. She sighed as she pushed her hands through her hair, resting her elbows firmly on her knees. '_I should know better by now..'_ her own voice resonated in her head.

Michael did seem to be chasing some sort of high and truth be told she should know better than to try chasing it with him, but when she sat and thought about it.. really, truly thought about it the girl didn't want to leave. She didn't want to walk away from him, not after they had just been reunited. As she sat on the edge of the bed she thought of the kiss they'd shared in the Infirmary at Fox River. She thought of the time he'd saved her during the riot. She thought of how she'd been so willing to allow him to walk out of the penitentiary with his brother. Had she known that several others would be going with him, she couldn't honestly say that she'd do the same thing again. Michael, Lincoln.. maybe Sucre and C-Note.. the others? She didn't trust them.

She struggled with herself for several minutes, trying to decide if she needed to leave or needed to stay. All Sara could think about was how she'd been right in thinking that she should know better than to be chasing any high. Especially one that could end her life so easily. Of course, Sara had always lived a little too close to the edge for comfort, running with an escaped convict wasn't that much different to be honest. Truth be told, she just didn't want to walk away from him. Her heart called to him like it hadn't another person in.. pretty much her entire life.

The trouble with that was, running was likely to get her killed a lot faster than.. than what? Staying by her father? It'd been proven already that her fathers own men, people she'd known and trusted her whole life would just as quickly put a bullet between her eyes as running with Michael would cause the cops to do.

A sigh fell from her lips as she shifted a little on the bed, brushing her fingers back through her dark hair. Now that she'd had time to sit and settle, to think things through she had to wonder just which one of those men who her father had trusted with his life had been the one to end it. Bruce? David? Tyler? Who?

It wasn't until Michael's hand touched her back, rubbing between her shoulders in a soothing manner that the doctor realized she'd been crying. Her hands quickly raised to wipe at her face as she shifted to look up at him, "oh, sorry.. I didn't hear you come out."

"It's okay.." he whispered quietly, his right hand lifted to brush a missed tear from her face. Almost instantly Sara felt more of them well up in her eyes. "Oh, Sara. I'm so sorry.."

The brunette leaned forward to hug him, willing the tears away. She sniffled against his shoulders and stayed that way for a minute or two, just enough to calm herself back down. When the woman pulled away she saw tears in his eyes and remembered what Michael's psychiatrist talking to her about the 'Low Latent Inhibition' and how it caused him to be attuned to the suffering of those around him. He literally felt her pain when she was worked up about her father. She sighed softly and forced a watery smile.

Michael couldn't help but to smile gently in return before stroking his thumb across her cheek to brush away the dampness on her cheeks. Again, Sara felt the intensity of his stare and looked to the floor to avoid it. Unfortunately when one stares so hard it's difficult not to become trapped within it and slowly her gaze shifted to meet with his.

The brunette swallowed hard as she watched him leaning a little closer. She knew she had to make the snap decision and pull herself away before things escalated or allow herself to be drawn in. And like a fly to sugar, the girl leaned in as well. Her lips gently brushed his, unable to hide the faint smile that tugged on her lips as she heard the soft intake of breath from him. Sara moved just enough to wrap her arms around his neck, her fingers gently stroking the nap of his neck until a soft shiver crept up his spine. His eyes had fallen closed under her touch and Sara couldn't stop herself from appreciating just how vulnerable he looked right now. How utterly normal. Just a guy enjoying time with his girl. Those words caused her to smile softly as she held onto him.

Michael's arms slid around her slender waist and drew her closer, resting his forehead against hers as her fingers drew shapes on the back of his neck, slowly trailing closer to his hairline before they began gently massaging his scalp. A soft breath fell from his lips as his eyes fluttered open to land on her face, noticing that for the first time since he'd met her she was the one watching him with intensity. A smirk started in the corner of his mouth. The convict angled himself closer until their lips touched. Almost instantly the both of them melted into the kiss.

What started as a soft brushing of lips slowly morphed into something deeper. Michael sucked in a sharp breath through his nose as his hands rose to tangle into the hair at the nape of her neck so that he could draw her closer. Her nails scraped across the back of his neck as she kissed him harder. Their lips parted simultaneously, their tongues instantly fighting for dominance between their mouths. Sara moaned softly against his lips and his hands slowly dripped lower over her frame. He gripped at her breasts and listened to the soft sound she made in response before allowing them to wind around her slender waist.

Michael nipped softly at her lower lip, then broke away from her lips to trail kisses down her throat. Her nails scratched at the back of his head, almost wishing there were something there to grip onto as she leaned back, pulling him on top of her. One hand shifted to rest beside her head, supporting his weight so that he didn't press it all onto her, the other slowly danced across her stomach as her shirt tugged upward from their movement.

The feel of his fingers touching her bare stomach caused the girl to suck in a breath, her stomach pulling away from his touch for only a split second before pushing herself closer. Sara wanted, no she needed to be near him right now. To feel him. Without hesitation she pulled his face back to hers and pressed their mouths together in a heated kiss. A smile parted his lips as he kissed her back his hand raising to gently stroke her cheek.

Had he thought that meeting with her today would lead to this? No. Had he prayed for it? Most certainly. Michael hadn't fallen for Sara right away, he'd known how to get to her in the Prison, he'd known a lot about her but he'd never expected to fall for the doctor. He'd never expected his heart to break at the thought of leaving her behind, of being away from her. He'd never expected to love the woman. Just as she had never intended to fall in love with him.. but it had happened.

He pulled away slowly, letting his eyes roam over her flushed face as he panted softly, making an attempt to regain the breath he'd lost. She lay there beneath him, breathing deeply with her eyes closed and her arms still around him. When they opened a smile peaked her lips at the sight of him watching her again. "What?" She asked breathlessly.

In response he shook his head with a smile lingering around his lips. The kind that sent a little glimmer to his eyes that she found completely irresistible. Of course, the logical part of her told her that they should stop now before things went too far. That they should get on the road before someone found them, but there was a part of her that didn't care as long as she got this moment with him. Of course, if she'd thought much on it she would have cared; because if they were found this moment would never happen again. Sara couldn't allow herself to think about that right now. Not when his smiling face hovered so closely to her own.

"Nothing.." he murmured softly, his fingers caressing her pale cheek as he looked down at her. As usual his voice had a calming quality. He could probably tell her that he was going to blow up a hospital and in his soothing voice it would sound like a lullaby. "You're beautiful, Sara.." he told her.

The brunette laughed quietly. "Is this your attempt at flirting?" She asked with a brow slowly rising.

"This _is_ me flirting." He responded with a look of offense on his features. The offended expression barely concealed laughter, which broke through when her smile brightened.

She laughed playfully as her hands shifted around to touch his cheeks, her eyes locked onto his. The laughter slowly faded while she stared up at him, watching the smile fade from his eyes as well. As if it had been planned the two leaned in at the same moment.

Again, the kiss was soft and exploring rather than some rushed moment the two would regret upon reflection. Only when Sara's heat began throbbing in her chest did her hands break away from his shoulders, trailing slowly down his chest until she was able to slip them under his shirt. Her fingers lightly touched his stomach, enjoying the smooth feel of his skin. Everything about the man was warm and inviting. The brunette didn't allow herself too much time to think about it as her hands slid further up his chest, pushing his shirt up until his lips broke away from hers to quickly tug it over his head, dropping it to the floor behind him. His eyes danced over her face once more with a hint of a smile before their lips collided again.

Michael's fingers repeated the process her own had just done by slipping slowly between the warmth of her stomach and the fabric of her shirt. The further up her chest he got the more the girl arched herself into his touch. As his fingers brushed across her bra Sara pushed gently at his chest, sitting up as he leaned back. His hands carefully grasped the hem of her shirt before tugging it up and over her head. After tossing it to meet with his own shirt, the ex-engineer allowed his pale eyes to trace over her frame. A blush formed on Sara's cheeks that caused a faint smirk to appear on his lips before he leaned in close to kiss her once more.

Sara pushed herself closed to him, her hands gripping his shoulders to pull him in. What should have been a hurried affair due to the worry that someone could find them was slow, sensual. Everything about Michael was completely arousing. The smell of his skin, the way he touched her, the slow way he kissed her. He didn't rush it, he didn't try to hurry things along, not even for a moment. Sara was the one who wanted to rush things. The good doctor wanted nothing more than to feel him, to see every inch of him. It seemed like hours before he was tugging on the button to her jeans.

A moan escaped her as his mouth left hers to press heated kisses against her throat, her chest, her stomach. Sara found herself arching into him and wishing for more contact. His hand slipped under her back, easily unhooking her bra while his lips trailed up her chest to capture her nipple between them. Sara sucked in a sharp breath as her hands found the back of his head, once more wanting something to grip into. Too bad he didn't have any hair.

Michael took his time with everything. She could easily have told him that she'd been plenty aroused just by kissing him, that all the added foreplay wasn't necessary, but she had a feeling it wouldn't have mattered to him. Sara could tell by the lump in his boxers that continually pushed against her that he was just as turned on as she was. The only way she was going to get what she wanted right now was to take it.

Her hands gently grasped his cheeks and pulled his face back to hers, kissing him deeply, then dropped to shimmy out of her panties with one hand, the other tugging on his undershorts. The ex-engineer laughed quietly against her lips, taking the hint. Using his free hand he pushed his boxers off and tossed them to meet with the rest of their clothes, then did the same with her panties. A smile pulled on his lips as he looked down at her. Michael felt as if he should say something her but the time for talking was over, as Sara bluntly put it without the use of words when she tipped her head up to press their lips together once more.

Michael kissed her deeply while using his free hand to take hold of his member, positioning himself before slowly pushing into her. Sara moaned into his mouth as her legs wound around his waist, almost instantly feeling all of the sexual tension they'd built up over the last two months hit her at once. Now was the time to release all of that.

It didn't take long for the two of them to be moving in unison, their bodies thrusting in perfect rhythm to one another. Sara's nails grazed his back, leaving small red welts that would heal over within the next day or so. The doctors moans steadily grew louder as they moved together. Michael's hands roamed over her thin frame, enjoying the feel of her silky smooth skin under his fingertips. His lips broke away from hers to trail over her throat again, listening to her moans in his ear as he suckled and nipped at her throat. Gripping at her thighs Michael pulled her hips closer to his own, rocking harder against her as the girl drew closer to the edge.

Both were panting and a sheen of sweat had broken out over both of their bodies as they moved in harmony. Michael pulled his lips away from her neck and pushed himself to sit up, still keeping tempo with her slender frame; his hands held firmly to her hips, pulling her against him. Having nowhere else for her hands to go, they gripped onto the backs of his knees as her ankles locked behind his back. Sara could hear nothing beyond the throbbing of her heartbeat as the blood rushed passed her eardrums, she could hardly catch a breath at this point with the sensations assaulting her.

He could tell that she wasn't going to last much longer and Michael knew that he wanted to hit that peak when she did. So as her body began to tighten around him, he allowed it to affect him. His lips caught hers again as the pace of his hips increased, slamming more forcefully into her until her fingers were clenched into tight fists at the base of his spine. Sara would have been more than happy to hold their kiss, if not for the fact that she could barely breathe already. Tearing her lips away from his she moaned loudly into his ear as he buried his face into her throat.

The grip he had on her hips tightened as he rolled his hips just a little faster until his every movement came to a standstill. He barely had the strength to shift his arms up beside her to keep his weight off of her because he was so exhausted now. Between running for his life, the terror of meeting up with the Agent who very obviously wanted to kill him and the physical exertion between he and Sara, Michael barely had the energy to keep his eyes open.

A soft laugh touched his lips as he looked down at her, resting their foreheads together. The doctor tipped her head up to press a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away. Michael used the remainder of his strength to push himself off of the woman and lay beside her instead. His arm draped across her bare stomach, eyes locked onto her pale face. The brunette shifted to lay on her side, still breathing heavily, in order to look him in the eye. A smile danced across her lips as she saw just how tired he now was.

"Get some rest Michael." She murmured.

The man looked as though he would protest for a moment, then nodded softly and allowed his pale eyes to close. Her fingertips brushed across his cheek as he drifted off to sleep. Sara knew that she'd fallen for the convict. She knew that she shouldn't have, but in the end she didn't care. The doctor drifted for an hour or so, then awoke to her stomach growling. Figuring she would allow him to sleep for the moment while she went to get them something to eat, Sara dressed quickly and gathered her things.

What she didn't expect was that once she went out the door and climbed into her car.. she wouldn't see Michael again for a while. Had she known that, she wouldn't have left the room. 15 minutes after she'd walked out of the room the good doctor ran into none other than Paul Kellerman.

–

**I figured there could be a good moment before she was kidnapped/tortured by Paul. It would tie in well and leave Michael to still think she'd just vanished on him.**


End file.
